What shall we do now?
by jamew85
Summary: Selas macht einen bedeutenden Fehler...und bekommt prompt eine änderung in ihrem Dienstplan... Kapitel zwei jetzt on...
1. Kaffee?

„What shall we do now?"  
  
Ich dachte, ich versuch mich mal an einer Geschichte mit mehreren Kapiteln. 4 soll die hier   
  
haben. Doch zunächst einmal das Erste (Welchen auch sonst?).  
  
Ich hab auch zum ersten mal Yumiko/Yumi und Heinekiel (ist das richtig geschrieben)   
  
eingebaut. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie gut getroffen.  
  
Keiner der Hellsingcharaktere gehören mir, so! Wie denn auch? Dann müsste ich sie ja auch   
  
alle bei mir zu Hause unterbringen können und das währ arg eng...  
  
Egal! Los geht's!...  
  
Kapitel 1: Die Welt ist klein... an Sonntagen  
  
Sonntag, halb 10, in England.  
  
Es war eine Zeit, zu der normale Jugendliche, Kinder und Twens sich noch mal im Bett   
  
herumdrehten, die Briefträger sich freuten nicht arbeiten zu müssen und Integra sich auf   
  
ihrem Schreibtisch schlafen legte.  
  
Aber nicht das arme Selas...  
  
Was mussten sich diese Ghouls auch ausgerechnet einen Sonntag aussuchen um   
  
aufzutauchen? Sicher, es hatte nicht lange gedauert sich um sie zu kümmern. Aber sie hätte   
  
viel lieber ausgeschlafen, als nun ohne Plan herum zu wandern. Währen wenigstens die   
  
Geschäfte auf...  
  
Ein paar Ecken weiter fand sie eine Bar, die offen war. Ein paar Geschäftsleute mussten eben   
  
scheinbar nie ausschlafen...  
  
Sie ging hinein und wurde sofort von einer Qualmwolke umhüllt. Selas setzte sich an den   
  
Tresen, neben ihr war jemand in tiefsten Gedanken versunken. Sie stutzte. Irgendwie hatte sie   
  
das Gefühl diese Person kennen zu müssen.  
  
Die Arme auf den Tresen gestützt und die Hände vor dem Mund verschränkt sah er so aus, als   
  
würde er eine Kriegsstrategie ausarbeiten. Er machte einen recht bishonen Eindruck. Um   
  
ehrlich zu sein hätte ihm nicht viel zum Mädchensein gefehlt. Gepflegt nach dem Motto: I´m   
  
a boy, not yet a woman.  
  
Er hatte langes, blondes Haar, welches hinten von einem dicken, violetten Haargummi   
  
zusammengehalten wurde wie ein Bündel Stroh. Es war unten am Kopf zusammengebunden   
  
und wirkte daher recht lieblos. Ein spitzes Kinn und eine kurze, schmale, ebenfalls spitze   
  
Nase gaben seinem Gesicht etwas von einer Rasierklinge. Was Selas jedoch am meisten   
  
faszinierte, waren die Augen. Es war nicht so, dass sie besonders schön waren, aber sie hatten   
  
eine interessante Farbe. Giftiges Grün, so, als hätte man die Farben mehrerer giftiger Pflanzen   
  
genommen, in einen Topf geworfen und das Giftige dabei extrahiert. (Jeder normale Mensch   
  
hätte gesagt, es sei eine Art olivgrün...) Was den Blick nun wirklich so giftig machte war   
  
nicht die Farbe. Es machte nur einfach den Eindruck, als würde dieser Blick dir zuerst einen   
  
guten Tag wünschen, sich dann hinter dich schleichen und dich ganz intrigant von hinten   
  
erstechen wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest...  
  
„Ist es so interessant andere Leute zu scannen?"  
  
Selas wurde aus sämtlichen Giftgedanken gerissen als sie realisierte, dass das Rasiermesser   
  
mit den Schlangenaugen sie anredete.  
  
„Ich?"  
  
Bei einer sonst leeren Bar eine wirklich saublöde Frage.  
  
„Oder meinst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du mich ansiehst?"  
  
„Ent-schuldigung..."  
  
Er hatte sie nicht angesehen. Es machte eher den Eindruck als hätte er mit seinem Kaffee   
  
geredet. Jetzt befand er sich wieder auf dem „Schlachtfeld" und arbeitete anscheinend   
  
irgendwelche hinterhältigen Strategien aus.  
  
Angenommen es gäbe einen Hellsingduden. So stände unter „Selas":  
  
Selas /die/das/die Vampir, weiblich, Untergebene von Alucard, liebt Schokolade, chronisch   
  
neugierig.  
  
Es interessierte sie also absolut nicht, was „Schlangenauge" grade dachte...  
  
Sie konnte zwar schon recht gut Gedankenlesen, musste sich aber trotzdem anstrengen.  
  
´So.................................................................................Wie? Hä! Wie jetzt?`  
  
Sie konnte keine Gedanken hören.  
  
´...Verbindung gestört? Oder denkt der echt nix?`  
  
´Du brauchst es gar nicht erst weiter zu versuchen...`  
  
´Wie?`  
  
´Glaub mir, ich spüre es wenn jemand meine Gedanken lesen will. Ich habe auch so einen   
  
Gedankenleser zu Hause.`  
  
„Öh, äh!"  
  
„Du bist wohl sehr neugierig, wie? Na ja, ich kann auch beim Reden weiter überlegen..."  
  
Tscha. Jetzt musste sie wohl mit ihm reden...  
  
„Und bei Ihnen kann auch einer Gedankenlesen?"  
  
„Ja, er behauptet zwar immer er tut es unfreiwillig aber, na ja. Deshalb hab ich mir angewöhnt   
  
so leise wie möglich zu denken."  
  
„Wie ist er denn sonst so?"  
  
„?"  
  
„Ich mein, ist er hinterhältig und könnte die erfahrenen Gedanken missbrauchen?  
  
„Nein! Er ist gutwollend mir gegenüber. Ein harmloser Verrückter."  
  
„He he. So einen kenne ich. ..."  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an Anderson und kam zu dem Schluss, dass „harmlos" nicht wirklich zutraf.  
  
„...Nur ist er mir gegenüber meistens nicht gutwollend."  
  
Ein leises „Dust to dust" waberte durch ihr Gedächtnis und wurde von der Verdrängung   
  
gelyncht.  
  
„Können Sie auch Gedanken lesen?"  
  
„Nein, nein. In sofern bin ich ein ganz normaler Mensch, ja."  
  
„Öhm. Sie scheinen sehr beschäftigt zu sein in Gedanken. Ich will nicht stören."  
  
„Ach, i-wo! Ich dachte nur darüber nach, wie ich einer bestimmten Person eins auswische. Sie   
  
war recht, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, grob mir gegenüber."  
  
„Gedankenleser?"  
  
„Nein...eher das emanzipierteste Mannweib, dass ich kenne."  
  
„Das bezweifle ich. Das männlichste Frauenwesen ist mein Chef. Aber ich glaube, sie ist   
  
umgänglicher, wenn sie mal grade nicht auf Kaffee ist."  
  
(Integra hatte ihre Kaffeesucht noch immer nicht behandeln lassen)  
  
„^__^ Aha, auch eine Kaffeesüchtige? Die parallelen zwischen unseren Bekanntschaften sind   
  
sehr interessant. Meine schreit unheimlich laut. Wie Nitroglycerin. Einmal falsch angefasst   
  
und schon fehlt dir das Trommelfell und ein Arm."  
  
„Dann hat sie immer einen Gesichtsausdruck drauf...Eiskalt. Als hätte sie ihren Onkel   
  
ermordet."  
  
„Die eiserne Jungfrau." ^__^  
  
´Komisch, man könnte fast meinen wir reden über die selbe Person.´  
  
Wenn du wüsstest, Selas, wenn du wüsstest...  
  
Dieses Gespräch begann jedenfalls ihr zu gefallen.  
  
Sie ging so ziemlich alle Mitglieder der Hellsingorganisation durch. Bis auf Alucard, denn ihr   
  
Gegenüber glaubte wohl kaum an Vampire, oder?  
  
„Mein Gedankenleser ist unheimlich gläubig."  
  
„Meiner arbeitet sogar für den Vatikan."  
  
„Um noch mal zu der eisernen Jungfrau zu kommen."  
  
„ Ja? ^__^"  
  
„Ich würde ihr eine Packung Primary Gold Kaffee unterjubeln. Der ist so stark. Das knockt   
  
sie für ne Woche weg!"  
  
„Meinst?"  
  
„Wenn deine so ist wie meine..."  
  
... ... ...  
  
Nach zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sich die Beiden. Schlangenauge, den Selas nun viel   
  
sympathischer fand, übernahm die Rechnung. Sie trennten sich ohne den Namen des Anderen   
  
zu kennen.  
  
So würde Selas nie erfahren, mit wem sie eine so interessante Konvention gehalten hatte.   
  
Während sie also zurück Richtung Hellsinganwesen tingelte, machte „Schlangenauge" einen   
  
Abstecher zum Taxistand um die Ecke. Ein blonder, priesterlicher Riese wartete bereits.  
  
„Na, Maxwell, guten Vormittag gehabt?"  
  
„Anderson! ^_______^"  
  
´Oh je...`  
  
Freudig fiel Maxwell Anderson um den Hals.  
  
´Och nööö! Maxwell will wieder irgendwas von mir...`  
  
„Du ahnst nicht, Anderson, wen ich eben getroffen habe."  
  
´Sag schon! Oder lass mich in Ruhe! Wen? Den Papst auf Inlinern? Lady Diana? Dein   
  
Gewissen?`  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung." ^_^  
  
-__-; ´Klette!`  
  
Mit bestem Gewissen begann Anderson Maxwell zu ignorieren. Für gewöhnlich kam nun   
  
zuerst die Beschreibung einer Frau...  
  
„Sie hatte rötliches Haar..."  
  
´Jup. Die Beschreibung einer Frau.`  
  
Dann würde nun eine Umschreibung ihrer gemeinsamen Vorlieben folgen. Zusammen mit der   
  
Bekanntgabe eines Datums. Meist keine Woche später und abends. Dann hatte Anderson   
  
höchstens 6 Tage Zeit sich auf diesen Abend vorzubereiten. Dies bedeutete das Kaufen von   
  
Antidepressiva, Extraportionen Cappuccino und des neusten Playboys. Alles nur um Maxwell   
  
aufzumuntern. Dieser kam von solchen Treffen grundsätzlich am Boden zerstört und   
  
selbstmordgefährdet zurück und das musste Anderson dann grundsätzlich ausbaden, weil   
  
Yumiko und Heinekiel dann immer „rein zufällig" auf irgendeiner Party waren.  
  
´Aber diesmal läuft es anders! Diesmal nicht mit mir! Ich werde Heinekiel und Yumiko schön   
  
im Regen stehen lassen. *breitgrins * Ich...`  
  
Er wurde von dem Wort „Hellsing" aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Was??! Hellsing?"  
  
„Ja, eine Hellsing. Wir haben uns zusammen über Integra ausgelassen. Die Arme weiß gar   
  
nicht, dass sie ihre eigene Vorgesetzte verraten hat."  
  
„Moment, woher weißt du dass sie von Hellsing war?"  
  
„Sie trug Uniform und Wappen. Was braucht man mehr?"  
  
Na toll, Selas. Konntest du nicht gleich mit deiner Halcannon in die Bar reinspazieren und   
  
herausgrölen, dass du für den geheimen Ritterorden Hellsing arbeitest?  
  
„Sie hat mir einen Tipp gegeben, wie ich Integra Probleme machen kann. *breitgrins *   
  
Haha!"  
  
´Aha. Na toll. Das alte Lied. Was sich liebt das neckt sich, oder wie?`  
  
„Du musst für mich einkaufen gehen, Anderson. Eine Packung Primary Gold Kaffee."  
  
´Hab zwar keine Ahnung wofür, aber wenn er meint. Eigentlich sollten die Beiden gut   
  
miteinander auskommen... Und Schweine sollten Flügel haben. Aber, alas, manche Dinge   
  
sollen halt nicht sein.`  
  
„Ach übrigens."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Am Freitag hab ich ein Date. Besorg mir einen Tisch bei Pablo."  
  
´Hier kommen die Antidepressiva...`  
  
Soviel zum ersten Kapitel. Es zieht sich, aber das wird sich ändern.  
  
Das zweite Kapitel ist schon voll in Arbeit, es dauert also nicht mehr lang bis wir erfahren   
  
was Anderson vorhat und ob Integra eine böse Kaffeeüberraschung erlebt.  
  
Jamew85 


	2. Tagebücher, Fangirls und Telefonseelsorg...

What shall we do now?   
  
Kapitel 2 – Fangirls, Tagebücher und Telefonseelsorgen  
  
Sorry. Dieses Kapitel ist eindeutig zu lang geraten. Das nächste wird wieder eine normale   
  
Länge haben. Versprochen!  
  
Sämtliche Charas, ob nun aus Animes, Mangas oder Wirklichkeit gehören nicht mir. Wär ja   
  
auch noch schöner, wenn ich für die verantwortlich wäre. Also echt...  
  
Kapitel 2 - Fangirls, Tagebücher und Telefonseelsorgen  
  
Einsam saß Selas in ihrem Zimmer. Es war Freitag und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.   
  
Irgendwer hatte Integra Kaffe geschickt und die Überdosis an Koffein hatte sie in einen   
  
Vorkomastand versetzt. Das war zwei Tage nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Schlangenauge   
  
passiert. Vielleicht sollte sie die Sache Walter beichten. Andererseits...  
  
Sie stand auf und wanderte durch die Räume.  
  
´Woher kannte ich sein Gesicht? Woher?  
  
Sie kam an Integras Büro vorbei und blieb abrupt stehen. Giftgrüne Augen.   
  
Da war er, beziehungsweise sein Kopf, beziehungsweise ein lebensgroßes Foto des selben. Es   
  
hing an der Innenseite von Lady Integrals Bürotür und war schon recht durchlöchert. Ein   
  
Dartpfeil steckte genau zwischen den Augen.  
  
Oo „Uhoh!"  
  
"Ah, Miss Victoria. Heute nicht in der Stadt?"  
  
Selas zuckte zusammen. Walter hatte immer die Angewohnheit, urplötzlich an den   
  
verschiedensten Orten im Hellsinganwesen hinter einem aufzutauchen, was Selas schon öfter   
  
verwirrt oder erschrocken hatte. Zu Weihnachten würde sie ihm ein Halsband mit Glöckchen   
  
kaufen. Dann würde man ihn rechtzeitig hören können.  
  
Egal, jetzt kam er genau richtig.  
  
„Wer ist das?"  
  
Sie deutete auf das Foto.  
  
´Ich habe zwar eine dunkle Ahnung, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.  
  
„Das? Enrico Maxwell, Oberhaupt der 13. Kongregation des Vatikans, Iscariot."  
  
„Der Chef von Anderson?"  
  
„Genau, Miss. Dieser arme wahnsinnige Geistliche. Er ist verrückt, aber er kann gut kochen   
  
und hat ein solches Monster nicht verdient."  
  
„Welches Monster? Anderson?"  
  
„Nein. Maxwell."  
  
OO  
  
„Ist er so schlimm?"  
  
„Würden Sie mit den Worten extrovertiert, intrigrant, Spanner und Sadist etwas positives   
  
assoziieren?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht!"  
  
Sie resümierte und überlegte, was sie durch Anderson über Maxwell gehört hatte.  
  
´.........wurde da überhaupt etwas positives erwähnt?  
  
Sie überlegte lange vergeblich.  
  
´Und diesem Mann hab ich Integras Schwäche verraten?? Ich WAHNSINNIGE!!! Da hätte   
  
ich ja auch gleich Alucard mit Weihwasser vergiften und mich von Anderson segnen lassen   
  
können!  
  
„Ich Idiot!"  
  
„Wie meinen Sie, Miss Victoria?"  
  
Nun hatte Selas zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie würde ihr gesamtes Unleben lang (und das   
  
kann sprichwörtlich ewig dauern) ein schlechtes Gewissen mit sich herumtragen, oder sie   
  
würde selbiges nun sofort entlasten und dafür eine Strafe in Kauf nehmen (die nicht ewig   
  
dauert).   
  
Sie entschied sich für das kurzweiligere.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte.  
  
„Das war sehr dumm von Ihnen, Miss"  
  
Walter, hast du etwa allen ernsten Intelligenz von ihr erwartet? Du enttäuschst mich.  
  
„Selbst wenn Sie ihn nur von Telefonaten her kannten."  
  
Selas machte ein Gesicht vollstem Schuldbewusstseins. Dennoch spürte sie einen Funken   
  
Hoffnung, dass die Strafe durch Walter milder ausfallen würde.  
  
„Nichts desto trotz. Durch Integras Ausfall wurde mir ein ganzes Paket an Arbeit zuteil. Ich   
  
könnte Unterstützung gebrauchen..."  
  
´Oh, je.  
  
„Folgen Sie mir! Es gibt eine Menge zu tun."  
  
´seufz Auf in den Kampf.  
  
(Selbe Zeit irgendwo in Rom)  
  
„Was?? Aber-Aber Anderson!"  
  
Das war ein Heinkel...  
  
„Sie können uns das doch nicht einfach so aufdrängen! Wir haben doch noch nie...!"  
  
Und das ein Yumiko.  
  
„Nichts da! Maxwell hat heute Abend ein Date und ihr wisst wie das abläuft. Irgendwer muss   
  
heute Abend hier sein um ihn vor dem Suizid zu bewaren."  
  
„Warum denn nicht Sie? Schwester Zidine gibt eine Fete und..."  
  
„Und ich bin in Deutschland auf einem Treffen! Ich kann nicht auf ihn aufpassen! Also müsst   
  
ihr ran!"  
  
„Ok, Yumiko. Ich geh auf die Party und du passt auf den gescheiterten Verehrer auf."  
  
„Nichts da!"  
  
Die Yumi kam in ihr durch.  
  
„Ich bin doch nich so blöd und bleib alleine hier, während du dich amüsierst, Heinkel!"  
  
„Mir ist egal wie ihr das handhabt. Ich muss los, wenn ich meinen Zug noch erwischen will.   
  
Ciao!"  
  
´Viel Spahaaaas!   
  
Anderson ging.  
  
„Und jetzt? Sollen wir zur Videothek?"  
  
„Ok. Aber ´nen Actionfilm, was meinst du Yumi?"  
  
„Kill Bill auf jeden Fall. grin "  
  
„ Gut. Vielleicht hat Vater Ronaldo noch eine Raubkopie vom zweiten Teil."  
  
Ja ja. Iscariot, die Zentrale der italienischen Raubkopiemafia. Wer hätte es gedacht...  
  
„Natürlich werde ich Ihnen nicht Aufgaben auferlegen, die Integra sonst zu bewältigen hätte.   
  
Aber einige meiner Aufgaben sind auch für sie zu schaffen."  
  
Selas war Walter nun schon durch ein paar Gänge gefolgt. So übersichtlich das Gebäude von   
  
außen auch aussah, so unübersichtlich war es doch von innen. Ein Kaninchen hätte sich   
  
verlaufen.  
  
Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen.  
  
„So, hier sind wir."  
  
´Wo ist ´hier?  
  
„Kommen Sie mit hinein."  
  
„Boah! staun "  
  
Eine „ziemlich" große Bibliothek zeigte sich. (Es zeigten sich ebenfalls: zerbrochene Stühle,   
  
eine Maus und eine ebenfalls „ziemlich" große Unordnung)  
  
„Das ist die Familienbibliothek. 7350 Bücher. Leider..."  
  
„?"  
  
„...leider in einer ziemlichen Unordnung aufgrund eines neuerlichen Vorfalls.   
  
Aufhaufenunordnungdeut Ihre Aufgabe ist es, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Hier sind Besen   
  
und Staubwedel. Sollten Sie sonst noch etwas benötigen, klingeln Sie."  
  
Somit ließ Walter eine kleine Selas allein in einer großen Bibliothek zurück. Selas blickte   
  
mitleidig auf ihren Besen.  
  
„ seufz Dafür bin ich eigentlich nicht zur Polizei gegangen."  
  
Gut, Selas! Du bist auch nicht zur Polizei gegangen um in einen Vampir verwandelt zu   
  
werden, oder?  
  
Frustriert machte sich Selas an die Arbeit.  
  
Die Fahrt war ruhig. Was sollte auch sein? Die italienische Bahn rechnete mit großen Leuten   
  
wie ihm. Im Gegensatz zur deutschen...  
  
Unser Ritter der geheiligten Buttermesser hatte grade die österreichische Grenze hinter sich   
  
gelassen.  
  
„He he , gut , dass sie nicht gefragt haben auf WAS für ein Treffen ich gehe. Ich glaube,   
  
hätte ich Convention gesagt wären sie misstrauisch geworden."  
  
Convention? Momang! Wir schreiben den 25. Juli 2004...Oh oh!  
  
„Animagic! Here we come!"  
  
And here we go again…  
  
Die Animagic. Eine der beiden größten Anime- und Mangaconventions Deutschlands. Sie   
  
findet jedes Jahr in Koblenz statt. Ein ganzes Wochenende Party. Cosplay, Karaoke, Ramen,   
  
Manga und Anime. Es würden viele wie Anime- und Mangacharaktere herumlaufen. Ein   
  
Anderson mehr oder weniger würde nicht auffallen.  
  
Selas mühte sich währenddessen mit ein paar Stapeln Bücher ab.  
  
„Was für einen Vorfall meinte Walter eigentlich? Ach ja, sooo..."  
  
Sie erinnerte sich nicht genau. Aber es war irgendetwas mit Knoblauch, Gummibärchen,   
  
Alucard und einem Cowboyhut gewesen.  
  
„Na toll! Alucard macht Unfug und ich darf es ausbaden."  
  
Ein paar Bücherstapel wankten beträchtlich...  
  
„Nein! Oh nein! Bittebitte nicht! AAH!!"  
  
Selas erkannte die Nachteile schwerer Literatur und wurde von einem Haufen Bücher (u.a.   
  
Brehms Tierleben und Bertelsmann Lexikon Bände 1 bis 15) begraben.  
  
„Uuuh... Ich glaub ich hab mir was gebrochen."  
  
Macht nix, Selas, da stirbst du nicht von.  
  
„Halt du dich da RAUS!"  
  
Sorry.   
  
Nachdem Selas die Autorin dieser Fanfic zurechtgewiesen und die Bücher geordnet in neuen   
  
(jetzt stabilen) Stapeln auf den Boden zusammengelegt hatte gönnte sie sich eine Pause. Sie   
  
hatte sich währenddessen schon zig mal gewünscht Alucard mit der Halconnen auf den Mond   
  
zu schießen. Sie stellte den Rest der kaputten Stühle in den Flur, setzte sich auf einen intakten   
  
und überflog geistesabwesend die Buchrücken.   
  
Der Herr der Fliegen, How to handle Vampires, Drakula, Die Nordeuropäischen   
  
Königshäuser Bände 1 bis 3, Grimms Märchen......  
  
-o? „Grimms Märchen??"  
  
´WAS sucht das den hier? Besser ich frag nicht nach. Ich bin mir sicher, ich will die Antwort   
  
nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich.  
  
So ließ sie es darauf bewenden und kraxelte eine Leiter hinauf.  
  
„Staubwischen. Ich hab schon seit Jahren nicht mehr Staub gewischt."  
  
Auf dem Bücherregal schien Selas ihren Meister gefunden zu haben, denn der, der hier putzte   
  
hatte scheinbar schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr Staub gewischt.  
  
„MAH-JONGG!"  
  
-- „seufz Schon wieder verloren!"  
  
„Du musst halt mehr aufpassen, Heinkel. Sieh mal, ich hatte schon ein Drachenpaar, wenn   
  
ich..."  
  
Theorie interessierte Heinkel nicht. Ihre Stärken waren Pokern und Romme. Außerdem wollte   
  
sie es sich schon in der Grundschule abgewöhnt haben mit Klötzchen zu spielen...  
  
„Lass gut sein, Yumiko. Das ist einfach nicht mein Spiel. Außerdem habe ich mir wegen   
  
heute Abend Gedanken gemacht."  
  
„Erinner mich bloß nicht daran."  
  
„Am besten, wir binden Maxwell, sobald wir ihn haben, an einen Stuhl und geben ihm ein   
  
Narkotikum."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
„Irgendwie müssen wir ihn beruhigen bis das Anderson wiederkommt."  
  
„Ja, aber Narkotikum? Wann kommt Anderson eigentlich zurück?"  
  
„Hat er nich erwähnt. Steht aber bestimmt in seinem Kalender."  
  
Andersons Zimmer war ziemlich klein. SEHR klein für einen solchen Riesen. Und der   
  
Großteil des Platzes wurde von Büchern eingenommen. Eine ganze Bibliothek an religiösen   
  
Büchern. An einer Wand war ein Schränkchen mit einem Kabelfernseher, der äußerlich eher   
  
wie eine Mikrowelle aussah. (Ein weiterer Grund weshalb Anderson seine freien   
  
Wochenenden gerne bei Hellsings verbrachte. Er sah halt gerne die Animes auf VIVA)   
  
Gegenüber ein ziemlich großes Bett. Keine Fenster, keine Stühle, kein Tisch, kein Platz.  
  
„Also jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr wirklich, dass sich Anderson so gut wie nie in seinem   
  
Zimmer aufhält. Er hat hier ja kaum mehr platz als in einer Zwangsjacke!"  
  
Aha! Yumiko spricht aus Erfahrung?  
  
„What a holy mess!"  
  
Allerdings, denn auch auf dem Boden stapelten sich Bücher.  
  
„Dann lass uns mal anfangen zu suchen."  
  
Ein ziemliches Gewühl ging los.  
  
„Dantes Inferno, Die Bibel neu gedeutet von Lapide, Bom Jesus? Was ist Bom Jesus?"  
  
„Ich hab's gelesen, war recht interessant. Eine Geschichtensammlung über ein Urwalddorf in   
  
Südamerika. In jeder Geschichte taucht ein Kater namens Bom Jesus auf. Daher der Name."  
  
„Ein Kater?"  
  
„Wusstest du das nicht? Vater Anderson mag Katzen."  
  
„Ich hab ihn glaub ich gefunden. Den Kalender. Hier, aber pass auf. Die Bücherstapel sind   
  
hier besonders hoch!"  
  
Es war eine gewisse turnerische und sportliche Leistung von einer Ecke des Zimmers in die   
  
andere zu gelangen. Yumiko stolperte ein paar mal elegant, bekam aber dennoch einen   
  
Punktabzug in der B-Note, weil sie die Abkürzung über das Bett nahm.  
  
„Hmm..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich dachte nur grade, dass ein Terminkalender nicht allzu viel bringt, wenn er unter   
  
Bücherstapeln begraben herumliegt."  
  
Stimmt, Yumiko. Doch du kennst die Gesetze der irrelevanten Unsinnigkeit nicht. Irrelevante   
  
Unsinnigkeit drückt sich in drei Arten aus: aktiv, passiv und relativ. Passiv also, wenn man   
  
etwas völliges unsinniges, unnützes oder zusammenhangloses denkt. Aktiv, wenn man etwas   
  
unsinniges, unnützes oder zusammenhangloses tut und relativ, wenn man etwas unsinniges   
  
oder zusammenhangloses sagt. (Anmerkung: Die relative irrelevante Unsinnigkeit setzt nicht   
  
immer eine passive irrelevante Unsinnigkeit voraus. Es folgt aber meistens die aktive)   
  
Anderson hatte hierbei die aktive praktiziert. Heinkel bevorzugte die relative...  
  
„YUFF! Things are looking up, looking down…"  
  
"Was? OO"  
  
"Ach nichts. Hier 25 bis 27 Juli..."Animagic"."  
  
Beide: OO OO „Eine Animecon???!!"  
  
"Er…"  
  
"Er hat..."  
  
„Er hat uns reingelegt!"  
  
Sprach das Yumi und verwüstete den Raum...  
  
In Koblenz, irgendwo zwischen Rhein und Mosel liegt die Rhein-Mosel-Halle.  
  
(ACH SOOOO! DAHER der NAME!)  
  
In ihr findet einmal im Jahr die Animagic statt. Teil der Animagic ist ein großer Händlerraum.  
  
„Woah! Ist der groß!"  
  
Das waren drei weibliche Animefans.  
  
Jamew (zitiert aus „Chibi Hellsing Moments"): OO „Somebody just killed me and sent me   
  
to heaven!"   
  
Sushi-chan: Boa ist DER groß!"  
  
Parsoleathi: „Das hatten wir schon, Sushi. Die Leser wissen, dass der Händlerraum groß ist."  
  
Sushi: „Ich meine Den d-d-ddd-d-d-d Oo!"  
  
Parso: „Brauchst du...Hilfe?"  
  
Jamew: „Parso, kneif mich! Und sieh mal gaaanz unauffällig dort drüben zum Katanastand."  
  
kneif „Au" hinguck vor Begeisterung fester kneif Jamew liegt wimmernd am Boden.   
  
„Nicht – so – fest – awww, Jesus!"  
  
Am Katanastand war ein Anderson. Unser echter Alexander Anderson wohlgemerkt. Er   
  
befand sich in bester Laune. Kurz vorher hatte er ein Videogamebattle in „Bloody Roar 3"   
  
gegen einen Alucardcosplayer gewonnen. Der Cosplayer verdankte sein weiteres Leben dem   
  
Umstand, dass er katholisch und sein Vater geistlich war. Dieses Glück hatten nicht alle   
  
Alucardfans an jenem Nachmittag gehabt...Er betrachtete die neusten Katanamodelle und   
  
vergaß die Welt um sich herum.  
  
Währenddessen schlichen sich die drei Animefans unauffällig an ihn heran.  
  
anschleichanschleich KRAWUMM! „Au, sorry!;;"  
  
Naja, sagen wir sie schlichen sich geringfügig unauffällig an ihn heran.  
  
schleich KRÄSCH!!   
  
Parsoleathi: „JAMEW!" ´  
  
Jamew: „Sorry, Fallsucht!"  
  
Ähem, räusper wie gesagt vergaß Anderson die Welt um sich herum. --;  
  
Die drei bezogen Stellung hinter einem CD-Ständer.  
  
Sushi-chan: „bewundert Woi der sieht echt aus wie Anderson."  
  
Jamew: „anstarr , eingehendbetracht ......drool "  
  
Kann man jemand mit Blicken anbeten? Die drei konnten es.  
  
Parsoleathi: „Der beste Cosplayer, den ich je sah!"  
  
Sushi – chan : „Bis auf den Dilandau Abatou!"  
  
Parsoleathi: „Ja, bis auf den Dilandau Abatou Cosplayer mit Flammenwerfer. --;  
  
Jamew:"anstarr , bewunder "  
  
Sushi-chan: „Könnte das nicht auch der Echte sein?"  
  
Parsoleathi: „Unsinn. Was sollte Anderson denn hier..."  
  
Anderson hatte eine Idee wie er Alucard ins jenseits befördern könnte und fing unwillkürlich   
  
an zu kichern.  
  
Sushi, Jamew, Parso: OO  
  
Parsoleathi:"Jup, er ist es."  
  
Sushichan:"Bist du dir sicher? Ich mein, das kann doch nicht..."  
  
Jamew:"mehr bewunder   
  
Parsoleathi:"Wie? Du hast es doch als erstes vermutet."  
  
Sushi-chan:"Ich hätte so gerne Gewissheit aber ich trau mich nicht."  
  
Parsoleathi: „Und ich bin evangelisch...,also!"  
  
Sushi-chan: „Wo geht Jamew denn hin?"  
  
Jamew: „Wer klopft, dem werde geöffnet, wer bittet, dem wird gegeben, wer fragt, dem wird   
  
geantwortet."  
  
Mit jenen Gedanken ging das Jamew zum Katanastand (normalerweise könnte jetzt ein „und   
  
ward nie wieder gesehen" folgen, aber da Jamew noch fähig ist diese Fanfic zu schreiben ist   
  
dem wohl nicht so).  
  
Jamew:"Ööööhmmm..."  
  
Anderson:"..."  
  
Jamew: „hallo?"  
  
Anderson nahm ein leises „hallo?" aus der realen Welt war und glitt aus allen Katanaträumen.   
  
Ca. zwei Köpfe tiefer sah er ein ratloses Fangirl. Jamew war ein wenig verzweifelt. Es war   
  
aber auch zum verrücktwerden! Sushichan, Parsoleathi und sie hatten sich schon zig mal   
  
vorgestellt IHM zu begegnen und doch klappte jetzt überhauptnix mehr. So griff sie zum   
  
letzten Mittel...  
  
Jamew:"Pocky?"  
  
Sushi-chan Parsoleathi: umkipp , sweetdrop   
  
Anderson: „Danke! knabber Wer bist du?"  
  
Jamew: „Jamew...Jamew85"  
  
Anderson: "Dich gibt es öfter?"  
  
Jamew: „Nein, ich denke ich bin einmalig, so wie Sie, Pater."  
  
Sushi-chan: „Was labern die Zwei da?"  
  
Parsoleathi: „Irgendwas mit nem Peter..."  
  
Sushi-chan: „Mir ging nur grad was durch den Kopf."  
  
Parsoleathi: „Ja?"  
  
Sushi-chan: „Wenn es einen echten Anderson gibt, dann muss es doch auch einen echten   
  
Alucard geben."  
  
Parsoleathi: „OO .........Ich werde bei meinem Urlaub in London Knoblauch mitnehmen..."  
  
Sushi-chan: „Sie sehen hier her!"  
  
Man versteckte sich instinktiv ein bisschen mehr. Bei zwei Mann und einem dünnen CD-  
  
Ständer ein schwieriges Unterfangen.  
  
Sushi-chan: „Sie kommen hier HIN!!!"  
  
Parsoleathi: „OK. Egal was du machst. Sag nicht du wärst evangelisch!"  
  
Nach einer Weile hatten sich die ersten Staubwolken gelegt. Niemand hatte Selas gewarnt mit   
  
den Worten: „Versuche nie, große Mengen Staub mit einem trockenen Staubwedel   
  
wegzuwischen!" Es hatte ihr auch niemand die Konsequenzen in Form einer riesigen   
  
Staubwolke genannt. Gott sei Dank hatte sie sich rechtzeitig daran erinnert, dass sie gar nicht   
  
mehr atmen musste...  
  
„Memo an mich selbst: Walter bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit der Halconnen eine   
  
runterhauen."  
  
´Nanu?  
  
Durch den Staubnebeldunst konnte Selas einen Pappkarton vor sich sehen.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht neugierig. Es hat bestimmt einen Grund weshalb der hier oben verstaubt.   
  
Egal, er steht im Weg. Ich bin nicht neugierig."  
  
Selas, wen willst du täuschen?  
  
runterwerf   
  
ROMMS!  
  
Tisch: zusammenkrach   
  
„Gut, es war nichts zerbrechliches, sonst hätte es gescheppert und es war unheimlich schwer.   
  
Ich bin nicht neugierig. Ich werde jetzt zuerst meine Arbeit fertig machen und dann werde ich   
  
ihn vielleicht wieder hier hoch stellen."  
  
Was wird das? Selbsttherapie? Von mir aus.  
  
Selas wischte zu Ende. Allerdings mit mehr Elan und Geschwindigkeit als ein Staubkorn in   
  
einem Teilchenbeschleuniger. Was zum Resultat hatte, dass sie am Ende der Prozedur die   
  
Konsistenz eines von der Hitze erschlagenen Hundes hatte.  
  
„Huffhuff, hach...fertig."  
  
Selas, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Dass du deine Eigentherapie in Sachen Neugierde so   
  
durchziehst...  
  
„So! Ran an den Karton! "  
  
Oh, OK...vergiss was ich gesagt hab.  
  
kram kram wurschtel   
  
´Tagebücher? So viele?  
  
evilgrin   
  
Selas machte kurzen Prozess. Die Tagebücher aus der Grundschulzeit waren langweilig. Man   
  
entdeckte die Welt und fand alles wunderschön, also würdigte Selas sie keines Blickes. Die   
  
aus der weiterführenden Schule zeichneten sich häufig durch, mit Stickern beklebte,   
  
Umschläge aus. Sie enthielten die sogenannten Jugendsünden. Es war immer so und im   
  
Moment nicht das, was Selas suchte. Die erste Liebe stand in solchen Tagebüchern meist in   
  
den Bänden aus dem College. Da hatte man das Schlimmste hinter und das Leben vor sich. Ja,   
  
das Selas kannte sich aus. Die Erfahrungen mit einem Dutzend anderer Tagebücher aus   
  
anderen Zeiten sollte sie nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Endlich! Keine reine Mädchenschule mehr!  
  
Walter meint zwar, Vater würde sich im Grab herumdrehen wenn er wüsste, dass ich auf ein   
  
College mit gemischter Religion gehe, aber ich bin der Meinung, die Religion sollte mich   
  
nicht aufhalten da zu lernen, wo ich will.   
  
(Selas: „´Walter? Das ist doch nich etwa das Tagebuch von...")  
  
Aber ich bin eine Hellsing und entscheide selbst über mein Leben.  
  
(Selas: „Na toll! Die eiserne Jungfrau.")  
  
Andererseits sind seit meinem ersten Tag mit der Stufe so viele Dinge passiert, bei denen sich   
  
mein Vater wahrscheinlich eher im Grab herumgedreht hätte. Ich denke da nur mal an den   
  
Diskoabend mit Malis. So viele Jungs und alle so süß. Der Leser weiß, was ich mein...:). Am   
  
Mittwoch waren wir mit ein paar Jungs aus der Stufe im Kino. So langsam weiß ich warum es   
  
heißt „Gentleman prefere blondes". Ich stahl Malis ziemlich die Show, aber irgendwie weiß   
  
ich nicht ob mir das wirklich gefällt. Bob und Stan waren auch dabei. Beide sind im   
  
Rugbyteam und sehen auch dementsprechend stark aus. Leider ist das aber auch schon alles.   
  
Stark, hübsch, aber nicht sonderlich viel im Kopf. Mein Freund muss intelligent sein, wenn's   
  
was werden soll. Aber zum Glück waren die Beiden nicht die einzigen Jungs in unserer   
  
Gruppe. Bob hatte ein paar seiner Freunde mitgebracht. Der Großteil gehörte auch zur Uni   
  
und auch ER. Während wir uns vor dem Kino noch so unterhielten spürte ich ein eiskaltes   
  
prickeln im Nacken, ganz so, wie wenn man sich beobachtet fühlt. Ich drehte mich um und   
  
sah in zwei olivgrüne Augen.  
  
(Selas: „Mmhm...jetzt wird's interessant!")  
  
Er hatte blonde Haare, war schlank, aber nicht dürr und ich hätte ihn wohl auch für   
  
unheimlich süß gehalten, wären da nicht diese Augen gewesen. Ich hatte nichts gegen   
  
olivgrün, ganz im Gegenteil, es war nur dieser Blick. So freundlich auch der Rest des   
  
Gesichtes sein konnte, die Augen behielten diesen Blick, der einen hinterrücks zu erstechen   
  
drohte.  
  
(Selas: „Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.")  
  
Es sah so aus, als würden sie nicht zum Rest des Körpers gehören. Es war seltsam. Aber es   
  
Faszinierte mich. Während des Films (es war übrigens ein Aktionfilm) saßen wir   
  
nebeneinander und lachten. Aktionfilme sind so surreal, aber ich mag sie, weil sie mich zum   
  
lachen bringen und ablenken. Dotty meint immer Aktionfilme wären nichts für Frauen und   
  
ich wäre viel zu maskulin in dem Sinne. Nachher haben wir uns noch irrelang unterhalten.   
  
Haben jede Ungereimtheit im Film diskutiert und analysiert und überlegt unter welchen   
  
Bedingungen es vielleicht möglich gewesen wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten an jenem   
  
Abend eine Zeitmaschine mit Solarantrieb entwerfen und entwickeln können, hätte Malis   
  
mich nicht gedrängt aufzuhören. Auch er musste am nächsten Tag früh raus und so blieb mir   
  
für heute nur sein Name.  
  
Enrico. Enrico Maxwell.  
  
(Selas:" OO Hilfe! Das gibts doch nicht! Soll ich lachen oder heulen?")  
  
(Beides, Selas. Beides.)  
  
Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Zerstörung. Reparable Zerstörung, irreparable Zerstörung,   
  
seichte Vernichtung, schnelle Eliminierung, Verschandlung, Zerstückelung und temporale   
  
Entmaterialisierung. Yumi kannte sie alle.  
  
Und durch sie mittlerweile ein großer Teil des Hauptquartiers ebenfalls.  
  
So zog sie, vor Wut munter zerstörend, von Raum zu Raum und ein recht verzweifeltes   
  
Heinkel immer hinterher.  
  
„Yumi, beruhige dich! YUMIIII!"  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Aber das kannte Heinkel ja schon. War Yumi erst mal in Fahrt hätte sie   
  
höchstens ein Treffer mit einem Betäubungsgewehr stoppen können. Aber das könnte Heinkel   
  
nicht. Man schoss nicht mit Gewehren auf Menschen. Und ausserdem hatten sie die letzte   
  
Betäubungsmonition auf Anderson verschossen, als bei ihm mal wieder eine Sicherung   
  
rausgesprungen war...  
  
Beide bogen in einen längeren Korridor ein.  
  
´Jetzt oder nie!  
  
Heinkel erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit im Rugbyverein, spurtete auf Yumi zu und warf sie mit   
  
sich auf den Boden während Yumis Katana sich nach einem Flugversuch un die Wand   
  
rammte.  
  
„LASS MICH!!!"  
  
„Beruhige dich, Yumi! Und hör auf das Hauptquartier auseinander zu nehmen. Heb die deine   
  
Wut besser für Anderson selbst auf."  
  
„So lange kann ich nicht warten!"  
  
„Pech für dich! Ich habe aber keinen Bock das alles aufzuräumen, was du verwüstet hast!"  
  
Yumi gab kleinbei. Sie wusste, dass man gegen Heinkels Jiu-Jitsu-Griffe keine Chance hatte.   
  
Beide setzten sich auf und überblickten die Szenerie. Kaputte Stühle und Bänke,   
  
heruntergefallene Gemälde, Schnitte in Wänden und Decke. Nur ein in höchster Weise   
  
eingeschüchtertes Telefon hatte das Massaker unbeschadet überstanden und klingelte leise. Es   
  
würde für den Rest seines Lebens unter einem Trauma leiden.  
  
„seufz ich geh dran."  
  
„Wow. Echt ein hübsches Chaos, das ich hier fabriziert habe."  
  
„Ja. Fang schon mal an aufzuräumen. Wenn Maxwell das sieht gibt der sich doch gleich die   
  
Kugel."  
  
klick   
  
„Hallo."  
  
„Heinkel?..."  
  
Die Stimme kam so leise und niedergeschlagen aus dem Hörer gekrochen, dass Heinkel auf   
  
volle Lautstärke stellen musste.  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
„sob schluchz Na toll! Jetzt erkennt mich schon meine eigene Rekrutin nicht mehr. Da   
  
ist man mal einen Abend nicht da und schon wird man vergessen. Da sieht man, wie wichtig   
  
man ist...schluchz "  
  
„ OO Huch! Maxwell! Wo sind Sie denn? Sie müssten doch schon längst wieder hier sein!"  
  
„Nein. Ich müsste jetzt längst von einem Zug überrollt worden sein. Aber mir teilte eben ein   
  
Penner mit, dass das Gleis hier seit kurzen stillgelegt wurde."  
  
´UUUH. Mist!  
  
Das Klang nicht gut. Eine ausgewachsene Suizidgefährdung der Kategorie A.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Maxwell. Wo-sind-Sie?"  
  
„Mm. Lass mich überlegen. Hier in der Nähe ist ein großer Fluss. Vielleicht der Tiber."  
  
„Ich hab versucht mich drin zu ertränken, aber ein Rettungsschwimmer auf Urlaub joggte am   
  
Ufer und hat mich rausgeholt."  
  
´Puh. Zum Glück!  
  
„Dann war da ein ziemlich hoher Turm. Das einzige Gebäude, das hoch genug war um sich   
  
bei einem Fall zu verletzen. Ein LKW mit einer Ladung Kissen hat meinen Sturz abgefangen.   
  
Moment! Das war der Big Ben!!"  
  
´Der Big Ben?! Wie-wie kommt der Idiot nach England?  
  
„Welche Ironie, dass ich ausgerechnet in Integras Heimatstadt sterben werde..."  
  
„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich mal! Es ist doch kein Grund sich umzubringen, bloß wegen einer   
  
verlorenen Liebschaft."  
  
„BLOSS?! BLOSS wegen EINER verlorenen Liebschaft??!"  
  
´Uh, Mist. Das war ein böser Fehler.  
  
Allerdings, Heinkel. In Sachen psychologische Beschwichtigung und Beruhigungstaktiken   
  
bist du so talentiert wie ein Frosch in Sachen Makrobiologie und Aerodynamik. Aber sie kann   
  
schließlich nichts dafür. Gefühlstaktiken waren aus ihrer Sicht nur etwas für Frauen und der   
  
liebe Gott hatte sich bei ihr mit dem Geschlecht vertan.  
  
„Wenn es wenigstens BLOSS EINE Liebschaft gewesen wäre. Zig hab ich schon verloren.   
  
sob Holst du mal Anderson?"  
  
„Öh, er ist nicht da, Sir."  
  
„schniff Sogar mein Alexander lässt mich in dieser schweren Minute im Stich. Der Gute.   
  
Dabei hatte ich gehofft er würde mir Trost spenden und mir die letzte Beichte abnehmen."  
  
´So viele „letzte Beichten" wie Maxwell hatten noch nicht mal die buddhistischen Mönche   
  
hinter sich – und die wurden durchschnittlich alle 50 Jahre wiedergeboren... Maxwell „starb"   
  
durchschnittlich 8 Mal im Jahr.   
  
„ seufz Die einzige, die mir je positive Gefühle erwiderte war SIE. Das ist lange her und   
  
jetzt hasst sie mich. Ich war so blind...Heinkel?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Gib Yumi „Silencia" und Anderson kann mein Zimmer haben. Ich muss Schluss machen."  
  
„Wah! Maxwell! klick MAXWELL!!!....DRECK. Yumi, schnell wir müssen nach   
  
London!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Sonst haben wir einen Vorgesetzten weniger!"  
  
Heinkel war nervös. Nichts lief so wie sonst. Maxwell war immer suizidgefährdet gewesen   
  
nach solchen Abenden, aber, sonst war er immer nach Hause gekommen. Ihre Nervosität   
  
verstärkte sich, als ihr einfiel, dass man aus einer Telefonschnur nur allzu einfach einen Strick   
  
machen konnte.  
  
„Seht mal! Ne Sushi-bar."  
  
Parso: „Gut, Sushi g. Du trägst deinen Namen nicht zu unrecht."  
  
Anderson: „Kommt grade recht. Ich hab hunger."  
  
Jamew: „Der Mensch lebt nicht vom Brot allein, aber er stirbt am Brot allein."  
  
Anderson: „Oh, Thiele."  
  
Jamew: „Man lernt DOCH was in der Schule....Mal was anderes."  
  
Sprachs und verschwand in die Sushibar. Es war seltsam. Da war Anderson grad mal ein paar   
  
Stunden auf der Animagic gewesen, als er von einem Fangirl mit blondem Haar angesprochen   
  
wurde, das ihm kurz darauf zwei weitere Fangirls (in einem Fall kann man sogar von   
  
Fanwoman sprechen) vorstellte.  
  
Da war zunächst Sushi-chan. Am Anfang hatte sie kaum ein Wort herausgebracht. Nun sprach   
  
sie regelmäßig und in vollständigen Sätzen mit ihm. Sie machte auf Anderson einen netten   
  
Eindruck. Es war ihm neu mit Blicken angehimmelt zu werden.  
  
Schließlich das Fanwoman. Fanwoman daher, dass sie mindestens 22 war. Sie war ruhiger   
  
und nicht so quirlig wie Sushi-chan. Auch wirkte sie erwachsener und sah die Welt   
  
anscheinend mit der Sicht „Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.".  
  
Und dann war da noch das blonde Jamew85. (Warum sie sich selbst eine Nummer gab war   
  
ihm ein Rätsel.) Sie zitierte oft aus dem Religionsunterricht, zeugte so von gut ausgebuldetem   
  
religiösem Allgemeinwissen und trug ihr Silberkreuz mit Stolz an einer Schnur um ihren   
  
Hals. Ein positives Wesen.  
  
Sushi: „Kommen Sie? Wir haben einen guten Platz gefunden."  
  
Naja. Jetzt hatte er sich den Dreien angeschlossen und um ehrlich zu sein war ihm das auch   
  
lieber, als alleine umherzuwandern.  
  
Die Sushibar hatte das typische Flair. Sushihäppchen auf einem Laufband und drum herum   
  
standen Stühle. Natürlich für Anderson alle viel zu hoch eingestellt. Er hasste das. Es gab   
  
einfach keine Plätze für „Nicht-Ottonormalverbraucher". In der italienischen Bahn ging es ja   
  
noch. Aber in den Bahnen anderer Nationalitäten stieß er oft mit dem Kopf an die Decke, in   
  
Kinos und sonstigen Veranstaltungen musste er immer hinten sitzen (vorrausgesetzt er konnte   
  
seine Beine irgendwohin verstauen) und an den Gebrauch, sowie die Anschaffung von   
  
alltäglichem Möbiliar wie Badewanne etc. wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Sein Bett musste   
  
eigens in München gebaut werden... Zum Glück ließen sich die Barhocker bis auf ein ihm   
  
genügendes Niveau hinunterschrauben, so dass er auf ungefähr gleicher Höhe mit den Dreien   
  
saß. Kaum hatte er Platz genommen, als ihm auch schon ein Jamew durch das Haar   
  
wurschtelte.  
  
Anderson: „?"  
  
Parso: „Jamew!"  
  
Jamew: „Sorry! Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich habe mir das schon so oft vorgestellt."  
  
Parso: „Wenn wir jetzt alle das täten, was wir uns je vorgestellt haben, dass wir es mit ihm   
  
täten, dann würden wir Weihwasser, ein Seil und bestimmt einen Kondomautomaten   
  
brauchen!"  
  
Anderson: „Ist schon gut Parso. grien "  
  
´Ein Seil?  
  
Sushi: „Wir sind nun mal Fangirls. Da bricht so was schon mal durch."  
  
Jamew: „Egal. Ran an den Reis!"  
  
So begannen Sushi und Jamew ihr Mittagessen.  
  
Parso: „ Du musst sie entschuldigen. Aber auch ich bin nicht viel besser."  
  
Anderson: „Das musst du mir erklären."  
  
´Endlich sie duzen mich. Wurde mir auch langsam Unheimlich.  
  
Parso: „Naja. Als ich vorhin gestolpert bin und du mich auffingst. Eben, bei der Go!-Halle.   
  
Das war Absicht gewesen."  
  
Parsoleathis Gesicht bekam einen leicht rötlichen Ton. Anderson verstand das alles nicht.   
  
Warum schämten sich die drei dafür, dass sie sich so benahmen, wie sich Fangirls eben   
  
benehmen?  
  
Anderson: „Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?"  
  
Sushi: „Schweiz mampf "  
  
Jamew: „Mönchengladbach. Deutschland."  
  
Anderson: „Ihr wohnt so weit von einander weg?"  
  
Parso tat sich an einer Frühlingsrolle gütlich.  
  
Parso: „Wir haben uns im I-net im Andersonforum kennengelernt."  
  
Anderson: „Andersonforum? nichtschlechtstaun "  
  
Jamew: „Ja. Sushi hat´s eröffnet."  
  
Sushi: „Was macht eigentlich deine Fanfiction?"  
  
Jamew: „Sie steckt fest, aber ich glaube, nach heute Abend komm ich weiter. Sagen Sie   
  
Anderson..."  
  
Jamew wurde leichtrot und bekam den verlegendsten Gesichtsausdruck seit Golden Boy.  
  
Anderson: „Das „Du" genügt. Ich bin in Urlaub, nicht beim Missionieren."  
  
Jamew: „Gibt es auch einen echten Maxwell?"  
  
Anderson: „Türlich."  
  
Jamew: „Yay! smile "  
  
Parso: "Ja,ja das Jamew und ihr Maxwell."  
  
Sushi: „Ist ja auch ihr heimlicher Zwilling ."  
  
Jamew: rotwerd   
  
Jetzt wo sie es sagte. Jamew hatte tatsächlich Ähnlichkeiten mit Maxwell. Die selbe Frisur,   
  
die selbe Blondfarbe...Maxwell, ein heimlicher Zwilling? Wohl eher ein diabolischer. Dieser   
  
kleine Sadist hatte ihm die Pockys für drei Monate aus dem Lohnplan gestrichen.  
  
Jamew nahm sich ein Reisbällchen.  
  
Jamew: „Hat er denn wirklich solch giftige Augen. Und wie ist er überhaupt? So wie im   
  
Manga?"  
  
Parso: „Ja, erzähl was von ihm."  
  
Anderson seufzte lächelnd. Wenigstens in diesem Aspekt waren sie wie normale Fangirls.   
  
Innerhalb der letzten 3 Stunden hatten sie ihn wegen so ziemlich alles ausgefragt. Von seinen   
  
Hobbys über seine Vorlieben bis hin zur Farbe seiner Boxershorts. Er hatte ihnen alles   
  
erzählt, bis auf seine Vergangenheit. Selbiges würde sich nun wohl bei Maxwell wiederholen.  
  
Da bereits so vieles darüber angedeutet wurde folgt nun eine Aufzählung der wichtigsten   
  
Merkmale eines Fangirls.   
  
ERSTENS: Das Erste was der normale Animecharakter von einem Fangirl hört sind   
  
quietschende Laute wie, „KAWAiiiiiiiiii!!!", „Süüüüüüüüüüüß!" oder einfach nur   
  
„Miiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!". Die beste möglichkeit nun einem Angriff vorzubeugen, ist sich total Out-  
  
of-charakter zu benehmen (protestantische Organisationsleiter sollten hierbei katholische   
  
Congregationsoberhäupter leidenschaftlichst umarmen) oder generell vorzutäuschen eine ganz   
  
andere Person zu sein. Meist ist es dafür jedoch bereits zu spät. Sollten Sie von einem (oder   
  
gar mehreren) Fangirls angefallen werden bewahren sie die Ruhe, legen Sie sich auf den   
  
Boden (oder ein gescheites Bett) und warten Sie auf Hilfe. Wenn keine Hilfe kommt:   
  
Viel Glück!  
  
ZWEITENS: Fangirls kleben fester als Patex, Pritt und UHU zusammen wenn sie sich erst   
  
mal an einem Opfer festgekrallt haben. Brecheisen und eifersüchtige Hauptcharas des anderen   
  
Geschlechts sollen jedoch Wunder wirken. (Auch Äxte, Dynamit und Halconnen Kanonen   
  
sollen hilfreich sein, sind jedoch nur sehr regenerativen Personen zu empfehlen)   
  
Schlimmstenfalls bietet sich die Amputation durch eine ausgebildete Fachkraft (Arzt, Chirog,   
  
Präperator ) an. Dies wird jedoch von den meisten Krankenkassen nicht erstattet.  
  
DRITTENS: Sabberanfälle (erkenntlich durch ein „drool ") sind ebenfalls typisches   
  
Merkmal eines Fangirls. (Bounty Küchenrollen oder Charmin sind die am meisten   
  
empfohlenen Marken zur Abhilfe).  
  
VIERTENS: Fangirls neigen dazu, alles zu vergöttern, was ihr Lieblingschara auch nur   
  
berührt hat. Wundern Sie sich also nicht, wenn sich ein Fangirls um Ihre Zahnbürste oder   
  
Ihren Müll prügeln oder hinter Ihnen herkriechen um den Boden zu küssen, den Sie betreten   
  
haben.  
  
FÜNFTENS: Fangirls leiden unter einer seltenen Form der Hyperaktivität (nun gut, eigentlich   
  
leiden Sie meistens darunter und nicht die Fangirls) resultierend aus einer eruptionsartigen   
  
Freisetzung riesiger Glückshormonmengen beim Anblick ihres Lieblingscharakters. Lassen   
  
Sie sie einschläfern oder bringen Sie sie in eine Gummizelle. Dies erspart Zeit und so einige   
  
Nerven.  
  
SECHSTENS: Das Zitieren und Nachahmen von ihren Lieblingscharas gehört zum normalen   
  
Verhalten vieler Fangirls. Wundern Sie sich also nicht, wenn Sie sich an sich selbst erinnert   
  
fühlen und meinen: Komisch! Diese Klamotten hab ich doch schon irgendwo mal gesehen...  
  
SIEBTENS: Biologische Prozesse wie Stoffwechsel und Ermüdung finden bei Fangirls nicht   
  
statt.  
  
Diese Fangirls waren nicht so. Sie entsprachen nicht dem typischen Fangirl. Andererseites   
  
entsprach Anderson auch kaum dem typischen katholischen Priester und passte selbst nicht in   
  
das Beutechema eines durchschnittlichen Fangirls, da diese meist Bishonencharas von   
  
geringerem Alter bevorzugen. Diese Fangirls waren anders. Vielleicht würde Anderson noch   
  
herausfinden warum.  
  
Selas hatte sich durch das zweite Highschool-Tagebuch durchgelesen.  
  
„Schade..."  
  
Gerade hatte sich Integra wie folgt im Tagebuch geäussert:  
  
„Es ist Schluss. Ich konnte Maxwell zwar leiden. Wir verstanden uns prima und ich werde nie   
  
unsere gemeinsame Sommernacht vergessen. Doch es kann nichts werden. Er wird von   
  
seinem Vater zum Glauben gezwungen Protestanten als unheilig anzusehen. Er lässt sich   
  
diesen Glauben aufzwingen und wird immer kühler mir gegenüber. Das giftige, stechende in   
  
seinen Augen, welches ich früher nur gelegentlich sah ist nun immerwährend in seinen   
  
Augen. Sie werden von Tag zu Tag „giftiger". Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Entwicklung   
  
aufhalten, aber wie? Seine Augen töten mit Blicken. Wie ein Basilisk erscheint mir Maxwell   
  
nun. Ich ertrag es nicht. Diesen Blick. Was auch immer er tat oder sagte, dieser Blick versaute   
  
alles. Schluss! Aus! Finis! Obwohl ich die Gespräche mit ihm vermissen werde."  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nur wegen der Augen und einem bescheuerten   
  
herrschsüchtigen Vater war diese Liebschaft in die Brüche gegangen. Selas fasste es nicht.   
  
Sicher, der Blick von Maxwell war toxisch aber nicht ätzend (chemisch gesehen zumindest   
  
nicht). Ausserdem konnte doch niemand etwas für seine Augen.  
  
Sie hatte grade das Tagebuch geschlossen, als sie ein dumpfes Klingeln vernahm. Sie   
  
lokalisierte die Geräuschquelle als ein Telefon welches unter dem zusammengebrochenen   
  
Tisch lag. (Armer Tisch. Aber egal!) Zögernd nahm Selas ab.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
„.........selas?......"  
  
„OO"  
  
Selas kannte DIESE Stimme.  
  
Schlangenauge is back!  
  
Doch etwas war anders.  
  
„Hallo Maxwell."  
  
„......geht......geht es Integra schon besser?.........ich......ich hoffe......doch...."  
  
OK. Was war hier los? Die Worte kamen so leise und schüchtern aus der Höhrmuschel   
  
gekrochen, dass Selas zuerst dachte das Telefon wäre in der selben jämmerlichen Verfassung   
  
wie der Tisch.  
  
„Nicht viel."  
  
„oh.........das...tut mir leid...ich..."  
  
Das klang nicht wie Maxwell. So depressiv bis in die finstersten Dimensionen des Geistes und   
  
der Seele.  
  
„......ich...ich...ich bin ein idiot......"  
  
„Wie meinen?"  
  
„...selas, schade. Ich hätte Integra so gern noch einmal gehört bevor ich mich von dieser welt   
  
verabschiede...selas, Integra kann die gemälde haben... und die spieluhr...sie liebte dieses   
  
ding..."  
  
„Moment. Maxwell! Sie wollen doch nicht etwa Suizid begehen?"  
  
Es entstand eine lange Pause.  
  
„...doch...will ich..."  
  
Dies klang wie ein trotziges Kind.  
  
„keiner mag...mich......und...und ich bin selbst schuld dran......alle...hassen...mich....."  
  
Es kam ein leises Wimmern vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
´Mmm...Ich könnte ihm den Gnadenstoß geben. Obwohl...Is nich meine Art, Leute mit   
  
Worten niederzumachen.  
  
Dafür bist du auch bei weitem nicht intelligent genug, Selas. Außerdem ist das Alucards Job.  
  
„Das ist gar nicht war Maxwell..."  
  
Ok. Entweder fiel ihr grad keiner ein, der Maxwell mochte oder sie hatte wunderbar fett   
  
gelogen. Moment! Aber ja doch!...  
  
„Integra zum Beispiel."  
  
Ein ungläubiges Schweigen starrte Selas aus der Hörmuschel an.  
  
„Integra-kun? Sie? Wirklich??"  
  
„Nun ja, zumindest in der Highschool."  
  
„Ach ja......seufz ...positive Erinnerungen. Sie war meine Erste, weißt du... und sie war die   
  
Einzige, die meine Gefühle erwiderte seufz "  
  
Er verfiel wieder in den kläglichen Ton eines am Boden zerstörten Hundes.  
  
„aber das ist lange her...warum nur? Warum mussten unsere wege sich trennen...Integra-kun   
  
seufz ......eine Frau...eine Frau die das kürzel „chan" nicht verdient...und alles nur wegen   
  
meiner katholischen verbohrtheit...wie konnte ich nur...alles meine schuld...alles mein   
  
fehler..."  
  
„Ich glaube, Sie können da gar nicht mal so viel selbst für. Sie haben es höchstens   
  
verschlimmert, aber lassen wir das."  
  
Woi! Selas, du bist echt sensibel...wie ein Beafsteak...  
  
„Ich weiß aus zuverlässigster Quelle, dass der eigentliche Grund, weshalb sie Sie verlassen   
  
hat, ihre Augen sind."  
  
„Was...was stimmt nicht mit meinen Augen?"  
  
´Sie sehen aus, als hätte sich ein Basilisk mit einem Dämon und einer Kameralinse gepaart.   
  
Haben Sie noch nie in den Spiegel gesehen?  
  
„Lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken. Sie sind einfach nur giftig. Oder um es wie Integra   
  
auszudrücken: „giftig", „stechend", „diabolisch", „intrigrant" und „seine Augen töten mit   
  
Blicken"."  
  
Selas las den zuvor gelesenen Abschnitt erneut vor. Nach kurzer Zeit beendete sie ihren   
  
Vortrag und vernahm die trockenste Stille der Telefongeschichte.  
  
„............Hallo?"  
  
Die Antwort war so ernst und selbstbewusst, dass Selas in ihrem Stuhl versank wie zu ihrer   
  
Schulzeit.  
  
„Und, Fräulein Victoria? Was ändert dies an meinem Problem?"  
  
Maxwells Worte klangen nun so scharf wie die Klingen eines Sushimeisters.  
  
„Soll ich ihnen antworten? Selas? Es ändert REIN GAR NICHTS! Ich bin immer noch das   
  
ungeliebteste, italienische, männliche Stück Fleisch, dem Gott je Leben einhauchte. Warum   
  
also, Miss Victoria, sollte Ihr kleines Antidepressiv-Manöver mich auch nur eine Spur von   
  
meinem idiotensicheren Suizidplan, welcher grade meinem Strategenhirn entsprang,   
  
abbringen? Meine Augen sind der Fehler im System? Verzeihen Sie mir vielmals, doch meine   
  
Augen sind mir nach meinem Gehirn das wichtigste Organ und zu schade um entfernt zu   
  
werden. WAS schlagen SIE also vor, Miss Victoria?  
  
Soll mein Körper morgen hängend oder von Gift durchsetzt aufgefunden werden? Ich denke   
  
Gift wäre das passendste überhaupt. So könne man unter mein geschundenes Leben   
  
wenigstens kreativ und verbal künstlerisch einen Schlussstrich setzen, in dem man zum   
  
Beispiel sagt: Er starb am Überfluss seines eigenen Giftes, welches seinen Augen entsprang."  
  
´OH SCHEISSE SCHEISSE SCHEISSE!!!!  
  
„Nein! Maxwell...Enrico...Was soll denn Anderson ohne dich anfangen?"  
  
„Was weiß ich? Er braucht mich nicht! Wir sind schließlich kein Paar!"  
  
„Aber du müsstest doch nur..."  
  
„Hör auf mich zu duzen du kreativ sexuell surreales Stimmungshoch Gottes!!!"  
  
„Sie müssten doch nur gefärbte Kontaktlinsen benutzen!!!!"  
  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Lediglich ein quakender Frosch, welcher später in „Lord of the   
  
Weed" synchronisieren sollte, unterbrach aus unerfindlichen Gründen das Schweigen.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Kon-takt-lin-sen. Gibt es beim Optiker. Sind klein und rund. Erleichtern das Sehen."  
  
„Das. Das ist DIE IDEE! Oh, Selas du gottgeschicktes Engelswesen. Du hast mich errettet!   
  
Danke dir. klick tuuuuuuuuut "  
  
Selas legte auf. Komisch. Sie hatte grade jemanden vor dem Tode bewahrt und fühlte sich   
  
dennoch so, als hätte sie einen Fehler begangen. Naja. Würde schon schief gehen. Sie   
  
klingelte Walter an, der auch kurz darauf in gewohnt plötzlicher Manier hinter ihr stand. Er   
  
besah sich kurz den jetzigen Zustand der Bibliothek.  
  
„Na, das hätte ich aber besser hinbekommen."  
  
´Walter! Stürz dich von der nächsten Klippe. Sonst schubs ich dich hinunter!  
  
„Egal, es ist zu spät um noch was neues anzufangen. Machen wir Schluss für heute."  
  
Damit verließen die Beiden die Bibliothek und begaben sich zu ihren Schlafstätten. Der Eine   
  
mit reinem, die Andere mit erneut belastetem Gewissen.  
  
Warum war er jetzt hier? Mmh. Ach so.  
  
(Anderson: „Wäre auch ein wenig peinlich, wenn du das vergessen hättest, Jamew.)  
  
sweetdrop Mm ja. Nach der Sushibar waren sie sofort zu einer Karaokebar gegangen.   
  
Anderson hatte das vorher noch nie gemacht, dennoch passte „Vater unser" von Enomine zu   
  
seinem Bass und „Brennende Liebe" von Oompf! Mit Parsoleathi hatte sich auch gut   
  
angehört. Jup. Das nächste mal sollten Yumiko und Heinekiel mit ihm kommen. Nach dem   
  
Karaoke war „Crazyuncleandy" erst eingefallen, dass er etwas entscheidendes vergessen hatte   
  
vor der Animaniabuchung. Wo sollte er schlafen? Er hatte die Frage noch nichtmal gestellt,   
  
als sie sich auch schon erübrigt hatte. Nun stand er auf dem Balkon der Ferienwohnung vom   
  
Andersonforumclan und weitere Erläuterungen erübrigten sich ebenfalls.  
  
Er stützte sich auf das Geländer.  
  
Sie hatten nich viel herumgetobt und unter anderem an der Pesi gezockt. (Anm. der Red.: Pesi   
  
ist das sofianische Kürzel für Playstation). Nun waren Sushi-chan und Jamew in der Küche   
  
verschwunden und Parso räumte die „Unordnung mit System" auf. Leicht kühler Wind wehte   
  
Anderson in´s Gesicht. Die Nacht war herrlich. Klar und doch angenehm warm. Man sah vom   
  
Balkon aus die hell erleuchtete Stadt. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Abfahrt dachte Anderson an   
  
Maxwell und sein Date. Ob Heinkel und Yumiko es hinbekommen hatten? Ob alles in   
  
Ordnung war? Vielleicht sollte er mal anrufen. Andererseits...Besser nicht.  
  
„Schön hier draussen, nicht war?"  
  
Verblüfft sah Anderson sich um. Parsoleathi stand direkt neben ihm und sah in die Ferne.  
  
„Wirklich eine herrliche Nacht. Aber ich frage mich, warum ihr Fangirls von mir seid. Die   
  
Regeln der Kirche gehen mir über alles, dann ist da das Zölibat und naja, ich bin nicht mehr   
  
der Jüngste. Ich bin unrasiert, sexuell nicht befugt und alt. Warum also?"  
  
Parso sah ihn mit vollstem lächelnden Ernst in die grünen Augen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer   
  
drang „Conta Per me" von Noir.  
  
„Weil wir genau all das an ihnen so sehr mögen."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem rücken an die Wand. Sie wirkte nun nicht mehr so   
  
sicher.  
  
„Wenn nicht sogar lieben, aber da bin ich mir bei uns Dreien nicht sicher."  
  
Eine Stille trat ein als der CD-Spieler die CD wechselte.  
  
„Aber warum?"  
  
„Wenn man das wüsste, so hätten Fangirls wie wir ein Problem weniger."  
  
„Essen fassen!"  
  
Ein Jamew kam auf den Balkon gestürmt.  
  
„Die Ramen sind fertig. Kommt!"  
  
Parso und Anderson sahen sich an und Parso verschwand ins Wohnzimmer wo Sushi   
  
mittlerweile den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Anderson sah den Dreien zu. So ein netter Haufen. Er   
  
mochte sie. Alle drei. Auf unbestimmte Weise. Ganz so, als würden sie zu seinen   
  
Waisenkindern gehören. Er stand noch kurz alleine auf dem Balkon ehe seine Beine   
  
selbstständig entschlossen hinein zu gehen. Für heute würden seine Fragen warten müssen.  
  
So. Ende des zweiten Kapitels.  
  
Hierbei der Hinweis, dass Chibi Hellsing Moments nicht von mir ist. Es ist von Aaronxz aus   
  
England bei Fanfiction.net.   
  
Es tut mir zwar leid. Ein wenig die Spannung hier rauszunehmen, muss aber trotzdem darauf   
  
hinweisen:  
  
Keines der Fangirls oder andere Nicht-Hellsing-Charas werden in dieser Fanfic ein Verhältnis   
  
mit Anderson anfangen. Dann wäre das nämlich eine Mary Sue und wenn ich eins HASSE,   
  
dann sind das Mary Sues. Die drei sind nur zum Gag und für Fragen rund um Fangirls da.  
  
Parsoleathi und Sushi: Ich hoffe, ich habe euch in etwa gut getroffen. Auf dass der   
  
Andersontread weiterlebe! : )   
  
Lebt ihr noch? Gut dann...RÜHRT EUCH! g 


End file.
